Death Weapon Meister Academy
by Prism Fire
Summary: Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy! Here young students can meet others, meisters will be paired with weapons, and together they fight their way to the top. But all is not right at DWMA. Will the students find out before it is too late? Or will others perish in misfortune?
1. Beginnings

**As you may have noticed, this story is back up and running! I was given permission by the past author to continue this story in her footsteps, so don't be alarmed if you see some of her past writing sprinkled into this story. **

**Now onto the story?**

* * *

**BEGINNINGS: **

**The Essence of Time**

* * *

Something landed in the alleyway.

A silhouette moved in the darkness over the musty brick path, sneaking from shadow to shadow. There was a faint clacking noise as the figure slinked through, almost like nails squealing against a chalkboard. The figure was soon out of shadows, the light that managed to dimly illuminate the alley penetrating the last of them. The figure stood for a minute, indecisive almost as his head-it seemed-tossed back and forth.

There was silence, then the faint whisper of another landing, then an even softer swish of another. The figure spun around with another squealing noise that followed his movement.

In the alleyway before him stood a boy and a girl, both looking around the age of fifteen, more or less. The boy glared at the figure, his dark green eyes narrowed and his brow lowered. He wore a black leather jacket with the collar popped and matching t-shirt, jeans, and pants. Dangling from his pants was a silver chain that fell from something in his pocket, and then arched back up to attach to his belt loop. On his hands were black fingerless gloves with padding on the fists for combat. His jagged black hair was ruffled slightly from his jump, but fell in a messy mop to about and inch below the nape of his neck.

The girl next to him looked on with her light blue gaze. Her golden hair fell to about to her mid chest, her long, parted bangs falling a bit in her right eye. She was a bit shorter than the boy, who stood at a height of 5'8, and she was dressed in the same attire as the boy, but her chain was gold.

For a minute, all they could see was the shadow of the figure cast against the brick. The figure leaped across the alley to land on top of a trashcan. Then, a pair of blood red eyes glowed in the darkness as the glint of steel glimmered for a heartbeat as a tapping noise began. Almost like...metal on metal.

The boy cocked his head to the side, his gaze sliding into the crimson pair. There was a flickering of a light, and a near lamp post struggled on, casting a ghostly glow on the trashcan the figure sat on.

There sat a broad shouldered man with long legs covered in black and his tall, gangly figure bent as he rested there, poised on his toes. He was shirtless and a black mask covered his red eyes. But what drew the most attention to him was his arms-on each where his hands were supposed to be was a chainsaw glistening now in the light, it's chain blades jagged and engorged as they clinked an tapped against the trashcan lid.

_"M-M-Moooooorrrreeee..." _The man hissed, his eyes widening as he licked his lips as his voice became a coo. "_M-M-M_-_Mooorreee...P-P-Power!"_

The boy smirked as the girl looked up to him with a nod. The girl leaped high into the air as there was a flash. The boy reached out as a Zamboto took the girl's place shimmering just as brightly as the chainsaws. The masked man hissed, his tongue flicking on his lips before it withdrew back into his mouth. _"P-P-Power..."_

"Fine by me." The boy smirked, twirling the Zamboto, his muscles flexing through his jacket. "Let's dance."

The man rushed forward towards the boy, his chainsaws screaming as the blades rotated at top speeds. The girl reappeared in the reflection of the sword, but this time no longer wearing clothing (thankfully, you could only see about an inch below her collar bone) as she warned, "Zane, he's going to strike you from below."

"Thanks Rie." The boy called Zane responded, intercepting the chainsaws with the Zamboto. The girl called Rie yelped as the blades squealed on the sword, a slash cutting across her shoulder as the metal gridded against metal. Soon crimson droplets were blossoming from the wound and running down her arm.

"Rie, you alright?" Zane grunted as he kicked the man in the gut, sending him flying.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "Just don't try to do that unless necessary."

Zane nodded as the man rushed against, screaming about more power. Zane leaped through the air, landing behind the man and aiming a slice across his back. This attempt was soon interrupted by another grinding on the Zamboto. Rie cried out as another gash opened on her other shoulder.

"Rie!"

"W-While he's blocking...k-kick out his feet from...under him." She winced. Zane gave a hard nod, ducking and aiming a low kick with the swish of his feet. Shin collided with ankle, and the chainsaw bearer toppled over with a growl.

_"M-M-More...POWER!"_ He slipped out from a blow to the head and raised his chainsaws, aiming a slash at Zane's chest. Zane sidestepped out of the way, hitting the man at the temple with the butt of the Zamboto. The man staggered, his eyes darkening as blood streamed down his face.

"Power...must have power..." The man spat.

"Focus Zane." Rie's reflection whispered. "You can do this. You've seen how he attacks. Let's finish him."

Zane rushed at the man, feinting to the left, then slipping behind him, using the shadows for cover. The man looked about wildly, his eyes glowing as he raged, "POWER! MORE POWER!"

"Now!"

Zane rushed from the shadow. The masked man didn't see it coming as Rie sliced through him. The man's scream ended as he dissolved into a puff of smoke, leaving only a glowing, wisping red orb behind.

The Zamboto glowed, transforming back into the girl's human form. She stepped towards the orb, and grabbed it. She smiled to Zane, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Out of pure curiosity..." Zane trailed off. "Do souls taste any good?"

Rie though for a minute as she swallowed again. "Yeah. I don't know what's so special about them...but they do."

Zane gave a little chuckle as he patted his partner's back. "You'll be okay?"

Rie shrugged, then soon regretted it. "I'll be better tomorrow. Let's just get back to the Academy."

* * *

"Welcome new students to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or better known as the DWMA. I'm you headmaster, the fabulous Lord Death himself. Today is going to be a very busy day! Why? Well, an excellent question!

"As you read in our pamphlet, there are two types of students here-The Meister and The Human Weapon. Of course you know that the Meister bares the Human Weapon and the Weapon protects his or her master who will be the Meister. The pair of Meister and Weapon will be collecting 99 evil human souls and one soul of a witch. After completing this, the Weapon becomes a Death Scythe! Yes? You in the pink shirt...? You..._didn't_ know this. Well we mailed you a pamphlet for a reason!

"For those who do know, come this way with me. We are going to test your Souls Wavelength, and yes pink shirt, that is also explained in the pamphlet. Looks like you have some reading to do!

"After we test your Wavelength, all who are becoming Meisters please group into this section and all who are becoming Weapons, slide over here. We are going to do a simple meet and greet in a few minutes after you receive your name tags.

"Oh? You two felt a spark already? Well, it looks like you two are compatible! No no, not _lovey-dovey _compatible, Weapon and Meister compatible! Didn't _any_of you read the pamphlet?

"How about I get to know you first? Just fill out this forum-I'll hand one to each of you, don't worry pink shirt-and here's a pencil. Now can you please answer the questionnaire below?

"Well, I let you fill out those forums, I have to go check if the teachers are ready. I'll be back in a flash!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter!  
**

**THANKS! ^.^**

**-Prism Fire-**


	2. Welcome

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the Soul Eater characters or the OC's**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**WELCOME: **

**Fresh Fish Galore**

* * *

"Well, I let you fill out those forums. I have to go check if the teachers are ready. I'll be back in a flash! Please! Walk about! Right now in this mob is the best time to meet future pairs!" The students watched as Lord Death slipped inside the Academy before the chatter broke out and students started mingling.

"What do you mean, Meisters are better than Weapons?" A voice shouted suddenly. The crowd, who had just begun to chat among themselves, froze and plunged into a cold silence. The mob slowly parted and backed away to reveal the upcoming fight. In the middle of the crowd stood a girl, her turquoise blue eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. The teen looked about fifteen years old and stood at a height of 5'8". Her layered, waist length dark brown hair waved and bounced in the breeze, her bangs neatly parted to the side. She wore a baggy off-the-shoulder t-shirt with washed out short-shorts and converse. The pin that was fastened to her shirt read WEAPON.

Who she faced was a boy who looked her age, except he was much taller than she. At a height of 6'3" he towered over the female. Although he was scowling, he looked absolutely bored. He ruffled his soft, messy dark red hair that contained some black streaks. He released the ginger mop, letting it flop back to where it usually rested-just past his ears and his bangs covering his right eye. The male wore a blue T-shirt, an unzipped dark gray hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans, and black and white converse.  
"All I'm saying," He said as he toyed with his silver necklace with a snake charm that had small emeralds for eyes, "is that without a Meister, a Weapon wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're just an arrogant fool!" The girl snapped, rising up on her tiptoes to snarl in the Meister's face. "You're saying that I couldn't take you on by myself? You're telling me that _I_ don't stand a chance up against _you_?"

"Well, if you put it that way..." The teen trailed off before replying, "Yes. You, being the idiot that you are, wouldn't stand a chance against me."

The girl quivered for a minute as the insult sank in.

"Have it your way then," she spat. She locked her jaw and took a step back. The crowd spread further out to give the dueling teens room.

The girl stuck out her arm and with a slashing noise it became the blade of a katana. The male cocked his head before whistling sarcastically, "Wow. _Impressive."_

The female let out a snarl of fury as she grunted, rushing at the other. The male's dark blue eyes widened as he realized he was outmatched. As a freshman he wasn't yet matched with a Weapon and he hated to admit it but someone had to protect him this time. He gulped as he realized that he had pretty much insulted anyone who stood a chance of protecting him. The male was about to become road kill.

_**WHIZZ!**_

There was a flash of metal as a black shield suddenly frisbeed in front of him. He reached up and grabbed it, his arm slipping into the loop as a tingling sensation shot up his arm and-

_**CLANG!**_

The teen opened his eyes to find his attacker's eyes were just as wide as his. She took a step back as the shield slipped from his arm and transformed into a fourteen year old girl. Her silky dark red hair was in a flowing braid down her back, her dark green eyes flashing. She wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a heart shaped collar and jean shorts. On her feet were ankle high dark gray suede boots. Her figure was slender and she stood almost a foot shorter than the Meister. Her fingers curled into claws as she braced herself for another attack.

The other Weapon seemed taken aback at first, but then her arm shifted back to normal. The girl straightened back up, seeing that the threat was gone.

"So, what are you all staring at?" The first girl asked loudly as he swiveled around to face everyone. "Get back to your mingling!"

The crowd drifted back to normal, exchanging gossip and hushed whispers about the scene that had just taken place. The red head turned to face the Meister who had fallen to the ground.

"I'm Lily Hideakou." She offered a hand, but the teen ignored it, clambering to his feet.

"Jason Nathaniel Hills," he replied coldly. This girl had protected him and boy did he want to curse aloud. He couldn't be in someone's debt! And what troubled him most of all was the fact that he had wielded this weakling!

"You were almost in big trouble," The girl pulled back her hand with a small smile. "You scared me half to death."

The boy studied the admiration glowing in the girl's dark green eyes before letting out a small sigh. Something was melting inside of him as he examined the girl.

"You save my ass," Jason finally muttered. "I owe you one."

As the students returned to normal another pair of students were meeting.

"ACK!" A girl dressed in a tight fitting blue shirt and jean shorts with snowy white hair suddenly tripped over her blue boots, tumble through the crowd with a screech.

"You okay?"

The girl looked up into the blue-green eyes of a boy with shaggy light brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders. He stood at a height of 5'8" and wore a white t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Around his neck dangled a silver dog tag on a chain. He looked about the age of fifteen, which matched the age of the white-haired girl.

"I-I'm fine," the girl answered. The boy extended his hand, and she took it. The girl struggled to her feet to stand about only an inch below the boy. She took off her wayfarer sunglasses to reveal her intense bright blue eyes.

"Hikari Adachi," she responded breathlessly. She then pointed to the tag pinned to her chest. "Future Meister."

"Tyler Eon," he pointed to his own name tag with a slight smirk. "To-be weapon."

More students were meeting for the first time as Hikari and Tyler continued their conversation.

A fifteen year old girl with breast-length, curly brown hair with golden highlights from being out in the sun walked through the crowd, her head bowed down over a small leather book. Her curls were not kinky or corkscrew but gentle, soft, and wavy. She wore a casual bright pink tank top with jean shorts and converse that showed off her slim, slightly curved body and lightly tanned skin. On her face was a light dusting of freckles that arched over her nose and were splattered across her cheeks. Around her right wrist was a charm bracelet covered in various miniscule objects. Pinned to her shirt was the tag MEISTER.

Just as she turned to flip the page of her book she was jostled through the crowd, the book flying out of her hand and flipped onto the concrete.

"_¡Ah! Perdón señor! Mi libro!" _She exclaimed angrily.

The girl crouched down to scoop up her book but another beat her to it. Poised on the balls of his feet was a teenager about a year older than her. He was three inches taller than the female at a height of 5'10" and had wavy green hair and a bronze caramel skin tone. He wore form fitting black cargo pants, dark green boots with blue straps, and a dark green form fitting sleeveless shirt which showed off his muscled body. On his hands were blue fingerless gloves and his tag read WEAPON. The male's unnaturally sky blue eyes widened at her use of Spanish.

_"¿Tu hablas español?"_

The girl's intense blue-green gaze bore into his as a wide smile spread across her face.

_"Si! Yo soy Adelina Mendoza. Mi sombrenombre es Aida ¿Y tu?"_

_"__Enrique Velasquez. Mi sombrenombre es Ricky. ¿Cómo estás?"_

As their in-depth chat continued, across the crowd a girl with dark brown (almost black) hair that fell to end of ribcage and was streaked with neon green highlights was dragging a boy around by the wrist. She wore skinny jeans and gothic t-shirt and had icy blue eyes. The fourteen year old stood at a height of 5'4" and was pale and skinny.

The unfortunate male she was tugging along looked about two years older than her and stood about an inch or two taller than the female. The teen wore a plain black t-shirt with faded blue jeans, black high tops. His chestnut colored, skater styled hair stuck out of a dark grey beanie. He had creamy tan that went well with his electric blue eyes.  
"Come ON, Damon! We were supposed to meet Saya ten minutes ago!"

"I know, I know, gosh don't get your panties in a knot," the Weapon called Damon grumbled. His Meister stopped and glared at him before she sighed.

"Dawn!"

The duo was soon joined by another. A girl rushing towards them stood at only a height of 4'4" and wore lace black stockings with holes in them. A puffy lace skirt flopped around her legs as she ran and her torso was covered with a dark gray, short sleeved scoop neck t-shirt with blue paint splattered down the front of it. One her feet were flats that had two ribbons that wrapped around her legs and stopped behind her upper calf in a bow. Her dark blue hair waved in the wind, her side bangs covering the left side of her face. There were three moles under her eye.

"Saya! Tatum!"

The one called Tatum stood much taller than Saya at a height of 5'7" and had pretty pale skin and a slender (if not a bit scrawny) body shape. Tatum had thick, straight, jet black hair that reached to her waist. Long bangs covered her right eye which also concealed burn marks from her past. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved red and black striped t-shirt, a gold flame pendant around her neck with a gold chain, long white jeans, a red newsboy cap, and black and white converse. Her orange eyes narrowed further as she examined Dawn and Damon.

"Damon this is Saya Deut and her Weapon Tatum Alice Fleyme," Dawn introduced.

"Tatum this is Damon Zachary Lancer and his Meister Dawn Forester," Saya explained to her partner.

The boy observed the girl for a minute before replying and leaning in to shake her hand.

"So Saya-" Dawn began, but she was instantly interrupted by Saya's fiery reply.

"I told you to call me Ninja, Dawn! How many times do I need to keep reminding you?"

"Sorry, sorry," Dawn threw her hands up in exasperation. "I forgot."

"What Weapon are you, Tatum?" Damon questioned. Tatum opened her mouth to reply but the answer never came because another pair of students soon ran up, bumping into the cluster of their peers.

"Oh! Damon! Hi!" A girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen greeted, giving Damon a huge hug. She wore a white jersey that read 42 in blue print. In her long, flowing hair she wore a pair of white cat ears and connected to her pants was a white tail. Her eyes were sad looking and slightly slanted. Her pin read WEAPON.

Next to her was a girl about the age of fifteen. She was Asian with long, silky black hair that was dyed with bright colors. Her ears were double pierced, she stood at a height of about 5'1", and hard dark brown eyes. The girl wore perfectly broken in black jeans, black leather combat boots with side buckles on the top and bottom part, a Green Day black jacket whish was faded and a bit ripped, an old rock band t-shirt, and black nail polish. Her pin read MEISTER.

"Hi, Sakami," Damon replied, pulling out of the hug with a small smile. "Who's this?"

"Mary Charlotte Debster," the girl replied. Damon offered his hand but she didn't take it.

"Mary and I are going to be partners!" Sakami squealed. Mary quickly facepalmed. "This must be Dawn, right?"

"Yup, that's me," Dawn smiled. She glanced at Damon. "Maybe."

"Maybe! She said maybe!" Sakami giggled. "What weapon gene to you have again, Damon?"

"I told you, you scatter brain!" Damon replied, flicking Sakami's cat ears. "I'm a Halberd."

"Oh yeah," Sakami sighed. "Silly me."

"Well, if you two are done gossiping..." Mary shoved her hands in her pockets as Sakami turned to face her Meister.

_'There's something about her...' _Mary thought. _'I know I just met this Sakami...But...I can't help but be intrigued. Like when I shook her hand. That weird sensation__ that went up my arm...Is that what a Meister feels like when she meets her Weapon? For sure, though?'_

Shortly behind them, four students were conversing.

"So you are a criminal or vhat?"

The speaker stood next to his twin as he talked to another boy. The two twins had short black hair and thick sideburns, were both sixteen, and both stood at a height of 5'7". Their clothing was the same: sleeveless, loose fitting white shirts and long jeans that were frayed at the bottom. The only thing that set them apart was that the first twin left eye was green and the right eye was blue while the second twin's right eye was green, left blue. The pupil of his right eye had an odd cross-hair like formation inside of it.

The boy who he had spoken to was tall, tan, and nineteen. His eyes were black pits and on the right side of his face was a Ta-moko stripe. He wore all black.

"What are your names again?" He raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Victor and Nikolai Besrodny. Nikolai cannot speak. Vho are you?"

The nineteen year old considered giving his name for a moment.  
"Kale Awara and this is my Weapon Maiya Ohotnik,"

The one called Maiya was a girl with long silky blonde hair with red and brown two toned high lights and bright blue eyes shook both of their hands. The sixteen year old was slightly tanned and stood at a height of 5'5". For clothing she wore a short black skirt with fishnet tights and a maroon tank top with a white undershirt.

"What's with the heavy accents? You must be Russian! In Soviet Russia da vall jumps you!" Maiya concluded. Her laughter came to an abrupt halt as she was silenced by Nikolia's glare.

"Yes, ve are Russian," Victor responded coolly. "But you, sir, have not ansvered my question. Are you a criminal?"

Kale smirked. "I used to be. I'm here now for 'my health'," his fingers sharply outlined the quotation marks as he continued to look coy.

"Yes, and I don't like it one bit," Maiya grumbled. Kale shrugged.

"Students! Well, after collaborating with our teachers here at Death Weapon Meister Academy, they have told me there are finally ready to take students to compare Soul Wavelengths!" Lord Death announced after returning from the entrance of the Academy. "Can I have all who are willing to be Weapons form a single line to my right and all willing to be Meisters fall to my left?"

There was some uttering of partings and apologetics as the mob merged into two lines. Lord Death looked on till the lines he had wished for were complete.

"Now students, we enter the world of the DWMA!"

The lines followed suit as Lord Death lead them into the Academy. As they entered, some gaped in awe, some walked, and some exchanged whispered conversations with their peers. Others took the whole scene in calmly. Someone even gasped, "Look at the symmetry!" before blushing madly and returning back into her line.

The students were lead into a room full of tables. The only teacher that stood there was a man with light gray hair. He wore a white lab coat and glasses, his body covered in stitches from his arms to one even cutting across his face. The same design slashed across his lab coat and pants. Between his parted lips dangled an unlit. But the oddest thing about him was the device that emerged through his skull. On one side was a black wheel and the other a short black rod. It looked more like a screw than anything.

"I leave you here students. I would like all the Weapons to fill up the rows on the right, and the Meisters on the left. Thank you," Lord Death bowed before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, the man took a seat in a computer chair, sitting so he was facing the back rest.

"I'm Dr. Stein," The man said, taking his glasses and cleaning them on his lab coat. His cigarette danced on his lips as he spoke. "But everyone calls me Stein," He took a second to place his glasses back on his face before continuing. "Today we are going to be testing your Soul Wavelengths. Are there any Meisters here who can see souls?"

There were nods from the section on to-be Meisters and a few raised their hands before Stein continued.

"Good."

"Um...I've already felt a spark with a to-be Weapon."

"Who has?" Stein spun around in his chair once before turning to face the voice.

"I have."

The owner of the voice was a girl who looked about sixteen but stood only at a height of 4'5". She wore a simple white sundress that reached down to her knees. On her feet were white laced sandals and her jewelry consisted of a pendant with four crystal hearts forming a clover and a charm bracelet. Her black hair was held up in two pigtails with ribbons and her eyes were a glittering teal.  
"Wonderful," Stein spun around a few more times in his chair. "Who is your partner?"

"Me,"

A boy with brown hair and matching teal eyes jumped to his feet. Unlike the petite figure beside him he stood at 5'7" and was tan and lean. He wore green polo shirt and blue jeans with black and gray sneakers. On his wrist was a watch.  
"You two seem like an unlikely pair," Stein observed, his gaze shifting back and forth between the two. He finally admitted, "Your Soul Wavelengths are quite compatible. What are your names?"

"Damian Holtzman," the male responded.

"Nanami Kurusugawa," the girl replied.

"Okay. You two can take a seat together at that desk over there."

The two exchanged a nod before walking together to the back of the classroom.

"The rest of you." Stein put his hand around the top the screw sticking out of his head and turned it, giving it a few cranks. This was followed by grossed mutters and one student even turned green.

"All I'm going to do is compare your Soul Wavelengths. Does anyone else know who you want to be partners with?"

The first student to stand up was a girl the age of thirteen with silky brown hair that flowed to her back and childlike emerald green eyes that were shaped by black rimmed glasses. Two strands of hair on framed each side of her face and reached right above her shoulders. The new teen wore a turquoise shirt with long pink sleeves, a white skirt that came about two inches above her knees, a black belt with gold buckle, and white knee-length boots. Pinned to her was the tag MEISTER and she was 4'6".

"I do,"

"Name?" Stein wondered aloud, swiveling to look.

"Kokone Harumi Arai."

"Partner?"

"Rosabella Colette Shea," the new voice was a seventeen year old girl that was over a foot taller than the first and had a slender body figure. Her hair was curly, blue, and soft, and it reached her mid-back. Her eyes were lavender and she wore a white V-neck tee, jeans cuffed to the ankles, and gray sneakers. She was pretty and had a slight French-Accent to boot.

"Ah!" Stein exclaimed before nodding. "You two are very compatible. You've been together for a while, haven't you? Take a seat together."

The two girls moved to an open desk to plop down together.

"Anyone else?"

Hikari stood. "I've found a partner!"

"Name?"

"Hikari Adachi,"

"Partner?"

"Tyler Eon," Tyler rose out of his seat. Stein nodded. "Your wavelengths match almost completely. You two make the perfect pair. Take a seat."

Kale and Maiya also rose. They were matched and placed at an open desk. Along with them were Victor and Nikolai, Dawn and Damon, and Saya and Tatum.

"I've found my partner." The female teen from the earlier fight stood up. With her stood a boy dressed in a black long-sleeved leather jacket held together by three gold chains across his chest, black leather pants, and boots. His hair was a long, straight silky that fell slightly past his shoulders and contained fringes of hair that partially concealed one of his dark blue eyes.  
"Name?"

"I'm Aphrodite Sophia Demetrius and this is Sakaki Leonhardt Murasame,"

"Good choice picking him as your Meister. Take a seat with the others."

Stein spun around in the chair a few more times as he matched students with their Meisters and Weapons. At last, two students were last.

"Jason?"

Jason glimpsed up from desk to glare at Stein.

"What?"

"She's a perfect match for you,"

"Who?"

"Me," Stein answered sarcastically. "Who do you think? Miss Red-head over there, of course. Why do you think I've saved you two for last?"

"'Cuz she saved my ass earlier today?"

Stein examined Jason through his lens. "Your Soul Wavelength is nasty and arrogant but oddly longing. You long for someone who will care for you, don't you?"

"Stop probing my mind, Stitches!" Jason snapped, clamping his hands over his temples.

"Her Soul Wavelength is soft. Gentle. Compassionate. And quite a flexible Soul Wavelength, too," He turned to Lily. "What is your name?"

"L-Lily," Lily stammered, rising to her feet. "Lily Hideakou."

"Lily. You were the only one who cared enough to stop his guts from spilling on the concrete today. Jason, I don't know when you'll realize this, but your blessed to have Lily as your Weapon."

"_'Blessed'._" Jason rolled his eyes as he spat the word as if it disgusted him. "Sure, I'll become her partner, but only because I owe her one."

Stein let out a long sigh. "Good enough for me. Good luck, Lily."

"Thanks, sir!" Lily smiled. She stood at took a seat next to her new Meister.

"Ahhhh..." Stein twirled around in his chair, wheeling his way across the classroom towards the door. "Follow me."

The students stood, following Stein out the door as he wheeled through the hallway. Stein led them to a door and motioned for the students to go through.

Inside the door was a clearing with a glass dome for the roof. The hard, rocky floor had a large chalk circle in the middle and a set of bleachers against the far wall across from the circle.

"Welcome to the training-ACK!" Stein rolled through the door, only to hit the ledge of the door and tumbled face first onto the ground seat and all.

Stein quickly recovered, flipping the seat and him back up before wheeling back through the door.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

Once again, Stein hit the ledge, and flipped face first onto the floor.

"Is this guy for real?" Someone whispered.

"Third is the charm-ACK!" For the third time, Stein backed up and fell right on his face.

"Okay," He groaned. "I'm good."

"You done yet?" A student called. Stein gave the thumbs up, and then bounced down the stairs in his chair.

"Wait. He can roll down stairs but not over a simple ledge?" Damon uttered. His partner shrugged.

"What we are going to do right now..." Stein trailed off, pulling a new cigarette from his pocket and sticking it between his lips, "...is Meisters, try your new Weapons out. Weapons, if you could line up over here in the circle, across from your Meister...there we are. Okay, in the count of three Meisters please call your Weapons and Weapons leap to them in mid Weapon form. It will be up to the Meisters if they can catch you or not.

"One..." Meisters exchanged nods with their new Weapons.

"Two..." Meisters braced themselves. A girl called out, "I swear, if you drop me Mabel-!"

"THREE!" There was yelling of names as Meisters called their new Weapons.

"Lily!"

"Tyler!"

"Salt! Pepper!"

"Shadow!"

"Aida!"

Weapons flew through the air towards their Meisters. Most were successful catches, others stumbled, but managed.

"Good. Excellent." Stein nodded. "Now we're going to fight."

_"Fight?"_

"But we just got or weapons!"

"Son of a goose!"

"Let's do this!"

"The key is to trust your Weapon," Stein explained. "And the first pair I want to see fight are... Aphrodite and Sakaki..."

The pair stepped into the circle.

"And..." A smirk spread across Stein's face. "Jason and Lily Hideakou."

"Alright!" Aphrodite cheered. "Sakaki, let's teach that smartypants a lesson!"

"Weapons, take Weapon form."

Aphrodite flashed, leaping into the air and transforming into a katana. Sakaki twirled her above his head like a blade of a helicopter.

Lily bounced into the air and landed in Jason's arms as a shield.

"Is that all you can do?" Jason sneered crossly, examining the black shield with a Shinigami mask on the front, two spikes sticking out of the skull's eyes.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves," Lily's reflection showed in the shield, thankfully only revealing just about an inch below her collar bone.

"You do realize you don't have any sleeves, right?" Aphrodite 's own reflection showed only as much as Lily's.

"Can we just take it metaphorically or something?" Lily sighed.

"Only if I get to beat you!"

"Can you two cut the chit-chat and just get to the battle?" Jason snapped. "I thought Aphrodite wanted to cream me."

"I get to cream you, sure," Aphrodite shrugged with a sly smile. "Lily's too nice to gut like a fish."

"Oh gee. Thanks," Sakaki rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel reassured as your Meister."

"You can fight now!" Stein called impatiently.

"Let's do this thing!" Aphrodite 's reflection grinned. Sakaki spun her around one more time before charging.

"He's going to strike your shoulder," Lily hissed. "Block then kick him away."

Metal collided with metal. Jason put his boot to Marisa's gut, sending her skidding.

"Thanks," Jason grunted.

"Next he's going to strike lower. Try to land the blade between the spikes on the shield."

Jason angled the shield so Aphrodite stuck between the two spikes, then pushed forward, knocking Sakaki off balance. Sakaki, always one to be quick on his feet, spun the sword around, hitting Jason in the shoulder with the butt of the katana.

"You can do it, Sakaki!" Sakami cheered from the bleachers. "Girl Power!"

Sakaki spun, slicing the tip of the blade across Jason's cheeks, a spray of blood hitting the back of the shield. He groaned, staggering.

"You okay?" Lily asked, her voice going up and octave higher than normal.

"You know, those tricks in your metaphoric sleeves would be really helpful right now," Jason grunted.

"Right!" Lily's reflection nodded. "Alright, sword form, let's go!"

The shield glowed and dissolved, taking the form of a katana.

"This I can work with." Jason agreed, swishing the blade.

"No fair!" Aphrodite 's reflection whined. "She can take double form!"

"Go!" Lily urged. Jason stepped forward, slicing the katana through the air. The other teen watched, his eyes narrowing before lurching forward. Blade met blade.

"Alright! Scythe form, let's go!" Lily cried. In a flash, she took the form of a double sided scythe.

"This I can _defiantly_ work with," Jason grunted as he trust forward, angling the lower blade so it sunk into Aphrodite 's side. Aphrodite let out a wail of pain as blood blossomed up on her shirt. Several students cried out, and even Stein stood up in his seat.

"Sakaki!" Aphrodite gasped.

"Jason!" Lily objected. "We don't want to hurt her!"

"She sliced me across the face!" Jason protested.

"Pull me out of him!" Lily snarled.

Jason slowly removed the blade from Sakaki's side. Sakaki collapsed to the ground, Aphrodite still clutched in his hands.

"Sakaki...?" Lily whispered. "You...You alright?"

Sakaki looked up with an evil smirk, his eyes glowing with mischief. In one swift movement, he swiped the back of the katana across Jason's shins, knocking his feet out from under him.

"Ha!" Sakaki laughed. "Never lose your guard!"

"What the hell?" Jason grunted climbing back to his feet as Lily transformed back into her human form. Aphrodite quickly followed with a smile.

"You only nicked the surface. Lily made sure of, didn't you?" Sakaki said.

"Uh huh!" Lily beamed. "I can't let you hurt another fellow Meister."

"You were great, Sakaki. You too, Lily," Aphrodite high-fived both of the teens with a large grin. Her grin darkened as she spotted the blood dripping down her Meister's side. "You sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about," Sakaki assured. "But Lily, how can you take so many weapon forms?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" Stein rolled from his seat next to the bleachers to the four teens in the circle. "I told you all about Lily's Soul Wavelength."

"About it being gentle and blahbie blah what-not," Jason grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I also said it was _flexible_," Stein said. "_Very _flexible. That allows her to take up more than one weapon form. Other flexible souls can only take up two or three. Lily wasn't kidding when she said she had 'tricks up her sleeves'. And I believe we haven't even see _all_ of her Weapon forms."

"Whatever," Jason muttered.

"Can I get another pair of students on the field? How about Nanami Kurusugawa and Damian Holtzman against Adelina Mendoza and Enrique Velasquez?"

"Alright!" Adelina beamed.

"You're going down!" Enrique hollered, rushing onto the field.

"Hey, Jason? Guess what?" Lily grinned, her eyes glittering as she faced her Meister.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Sakaki invited us to room with him and Aphrodite! Isn't that exciting?"

Jason eyeballed Lily for a second. "I have to admit, you had me going there, Lily."

Lily's smile only widened.

"See you around, roomy," Aphrodite nudged Jason with her shoulder as she passed. Jason glared, his jaw dropping.

"You didn't," he whispered frantically.

"'Bye, roomy," Sakaki waved.

"Why me?" Jason groaned, taking his seat next to his Meister. "Why why _why_ me?"

* * *

**And that is the chapter! I hope you can all spare a review-I'd love some feedback! As for when the next chapter is going to be up it should be up sometime soon. I have to leave for the weekend this Thursday so I'll probably have it ready after then. Below are the lists and roommates, so if I have missed anyone PLEASE TELL ME. Either add it in your review or PM it to me. **

**Till next time! **

**-Prism Fire-**

_**The Creator and owner of **__**Vex Nixon**__**. I have no id**__**ea what she looks like because the links do not work. PM me.**_

_**Here is the list of the Meister-Weapon teams.**_

Team- **Meister: **Zane Akune **Weapon: **Rei Komai

Team- **Meister:** Victor Besrodny **Weapon: **Nikolai Besrodny (second Weapon to be found)

Team- **Meister:** Dawn Forester **Weapon: **Damon Zachary Lancer

Team- **Meister:** Mabel Lin Rose **Weapon:** Shadow M. Pierce

Team- **Meister:** Sakaki Leonhardt Murasame **Weapon:** Aphrodite Sophia Demetrius

Team- **Meister: **Hikari Adachi** Weapon: **Tyler Eon

Team- **Meister:** Zeplin T Forrest **Weapon:** Ayatsuri Mine

Team-**Meister:** Nanami Kurusugawa **Weapon:** Damian Holtzman

Team- **Meister:** Adelina Mendoza **Weapon:** Enrique Velasquez

Team- **Meister:** Jason Nathaniel Hills **Weapon:** Lily Hideakou

Team- **Meister:** Kokone Harumi Arai **Weapon:** Rosabella Colette Shea

Team- **Meister:** Kale Awara **Weapon:** Maiya Ohotnik

Team- **Meister: **Vex Nixon **Weapon:** Salt Syai and Pepper Syai

Team- **Meister:** Saya Deut **Weapon:** Tatum Alice Fleyme

Team- **Meister:** Mary Charlotte Debster **Weapon:** Sakami Oto-name

Team**- Meister:** Lennon Juno Jones **Weapon:** Zyon Jacquel Creed

_**Here is the list of roommates.**_

**Roommates- **Jason Nathaniel Hills, Lily Hideakou, Sakaki Mae Abbott, Aphrodite Hiux

**Roommates- **Victor Besrodny, Nikolai Besrodny, Kale Awara, Maiya Ohotnik

**Roommates- **Dawn Forester, Damon Lancer, Saya Deut, Tatum Alice Fleyme

**Roommates- **Adelina Mendoza, Enrique Velasquez, Kokone Arai, Rosabella Shea

**Roommates- **Mary Charlotte Debster, Sakami Oto-name,

**Roommates- **Hikari Adachi, Tyler Eon, Zane Akune, Rei Komia

**Roommates- **Mabel Lin Rose, Shadow M. Pierce, Nanami Kurusugawa, Damian Holtzman

**Roommates- **Lennon Juno Jones, Zyon Jacquel Creed, Zeplin T Forrest, Ayatsuri Mine

**Roommates- **Toshio Inagei and Jiro Inagei

**Roommates- **Vex Nixon, Salt Syai, Pepper Syai


	3. Studious

**Here's the next chapter~**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**STUDIOUS: **

**Classes, Bloodshed, and Spite**

* * *

A fist slammed down on a clock, permanently silencing the screeching alarm. The clenched hand slipped back into the blankets.

"Jason, you need to get up!"

There was a muffled groan. Wrapped up in the warm cocoon of sheets was Jason Hills who refused to be awoken by the irritating alarm clock, let alone his own Weapon. He was about to roll over when the covers were yanked off of him, exposing him to the chilly morning.

"Argh!" Jason cried out in shock, immediately assuming the fetal position to maintain body heat. "What the hell, Lily?"

Lily stood off to his right, already dressed and ready to go. She gave him a shy wave, his sheets nowhere near her.

"Rise and shine, buttercup," Aphrodite was standing at the end of his bed, twirling his sheets with her hands. She was dressed in a dark blue blazer, a lace tank top, washed out short shorts, and red converse. Jason couldn't understand how she could wear such a summer outfit on a morning like this. At least Lily had thrown on a gray cardigan.

"I'm up, I'm up," Jason grumbled. "Unless you want to see me in my underwear, I suggest you get out,"

"Yes, like that's a sight we want to see, don't we Lily?" Aphrodite remarked sarcastically, pulling her fellow Weapon from the room. "When don't we want to watch you strip down?"

As soon as the door was shut, Jason growled, "Women!"

Across the hall Maiya Ohotnik was getting a rude awakening. She had wandered into the bathroom only to find that Victor was already brushing his teeth. The teen, who was half asleep, finally opened her eyes with a scream.

"Vhat?" Victor questioned with his mouth full of toothpaste. "Vhat iz it?"

Maiya covered her eyes with her hands and bolted out of the room. Nikolai and Kale had gotten to their feet in the other room as soon as they had heard Maiya's screech.

"What's wrong?" Kale asked. Nikolai nodded. Maiya uncovered her eyes only to find that they two where only wearing boxers.

"Ewwww!" Maiya gagged loudly. "It's whitey-tighty central!"

Down the hallway, Mabel Lin Rose's head shot up, her deep scarlet hair flying. The fourteen year old only stood at a height of 5'4" and she had sapphire blue eyes and long lashes. Her skin tone was fair and she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white collar three button shirt, and gray converse.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mabel asked as she plopped down on the couch in front of her Weapon, Shadow Pierce. Shadow was two years older than her Meister and four inches shorter. Her hair consisted of a blood red top layer and a blue-black under layer. Unfortunately, her hair was damaged beyond repair due to constant dying. She wore an amethyst t-shirt with a gold, black, red, and blue design. The design consisted of a mixture of a guitar, feathers, skulls, a huge heart, and blood splatters. It cut off two inches below her chest. Under the under shirt was a fishnet that reached past her thumbs and had holes for the fingers. She also wore baggy black cargos that had far too many chains and sharp studs around it and criss-crossing belts that barely held it up. On her feet were bulky red and blue sneakers with the English flag on them. As soon as her Meister had sat down her cobalt blue eyes focused in on her hair and her nimble fingers quickly side braided Mabel's hair. After that, she put in her amethyst colored contacts.

"No idea," Nanami Kurusugawa, one of their other roommates, shrugged.

In another apartment up the hall Dawn Forester, Damon Lancer, Saya Deut, and Tatum Fleyme were all getting ready for the day.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" Dawn cried out as she got dressed as quickly as possible.

"Calm down, Dawn," Damon told her. "We still have a half hour before we absolutely need to leave,"

"But I have so many things to do!" Dawn tried to explain. "I still have to-"

Sakami burst into the room giggling madly. "Goooooooood morning you four!"

"Not now, Sakami," Saya pinched the bridge of her nose before she walked back to her bunk bed.

"Don't you have to get ready or something?" Tatum inquired desperately.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! See you guys later!" Sakami waved as she exited the room still giggling. Damon sighed.

Back to the original room Jason had finally gotten ready and was placing the finishing touches on his outfit. He quickly combed his hair as Lily stepped into boy's bathroom behind him.

"Have you seen my earrings?" The teen's hair was now braided down her back, her eyes flying over the countertop as she searched for her jewelry.

"Sorry, I was just trying them on," Jason tsked.

"So you haven't seen them?"

"Sarcasm-_do you speak it_?"

Lily shook her head, her eyes finding his as she anxiously chewed on her lip. "Have you seen my earrings or not?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jason huffed. "Now _leave_."

The girl backed out of the bathroom, her teeth still grinding on her bottom lip. "Aphrodite, have you seen my silver studs?"

Jason scowled at his reflection in the mirror. "Why did I accept being that annoying little twit's Meister?"

* * *

Four teens strode down the street towards the Academy, drinks in hand and ready to take on the day. Adelina Mendoza had swapped out her tank top and shorts for a jean jacket over a simple white dress with a ruffled collar that fell to her mid-thigh, white patterned tights, and stylish dark combat boots. Her Brazilian partner, Enrique Velasquez, had only added a scarf to his attire. Kokone Arai and Rosabella Shea walked next to the two South Americans. Kokone was dressed the same but Rosabella had changed into a purple long sleeved shirt (the left side of the bottom of the shirt was slightly longer than the right side) and her left shoulder was bare. On her legs were her everyday jeans and flats.

"What is it like in Argentina, Aida?" Rosabella asked Adelina.

"Well, it's nothing like France," Aida smiled, slurping her frappe. "But I think I like it here better,"

"Why?" Kokone question, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. "What's not to love about Argentina?"

"I like new scenery," Aida responded calmly, her charm bracelet jingling as she made a wide gesture. She then changed the subject with another question. "What do you think our classes are going to be like? Do you think we'll get to train today?"

"I hope so!" Ricky grinned, his pace picking up a step with his excitement as they entered the Academy. He chugged down the rest of his drink. Kokone watched in amazement when he didn't choke. Ricky smacked his lips and continued to smile. "Do you think we'll get to continue fighting today?"

"I hope so," Rosabella nodded.

Aida dipped her head in agreement. "I think we will. But the class will probably be mixed. They can't take all of use freshmen at once in one class. Don't you think that would be torturous to the teacher?"

"They wouldn't be able to handle all _this," _Enrique ran his hand down his chest as his happy grin transformed into a coy smirk.

_"Muy tonto," _Aida remarked softly to herself, her own lips forming a simper.

They were stopped in the doorway of the lobby by a teacher. "Names?"

"Kokone Arai," Kokone spoke up first. The others quickly repeated this process. The teacher rifled through his stack of parchment before roughly shoving a paper into each of their hands.

"See you in math," he grumbled before waddling away. The four teens watched the heavy man go before quickly examining their lists.

"Frumpy, wasn't he?" Rosabella raised an eyebrow before Kokone pulled her attention back to her paper.

* * *

**-CLASSES- **

Monday-Thursday 

8:00- Math

9:00- History

10:00- English

11:00- Science

12:00- Lunch Break

1:00- Group Sessions

2:00-3:00- Private Training (M&W)

Friday-Sunday 

8:00-12:00- Tutoring and Study Hours*

1:00-6:00- Training Center*

_*If you are not busy with missions, it is not required to come. If not please feel obliged. _

* * *

"Looks like our lists are very similar," Aida announced once they were done reading them.

"We've got English at eleven instead of Science, though," Rosabella sighed. "There's a map on the back so that should lead us to our classes."

"Let's go to Math, then!" Ricky rocked on the balls of his feet in excitement. "C'mon!"

"Ugh. Leave it to Ricky to make Algebra sound exciting…" Kokone trailed off quietly. The girls nodded in agreement as they headed to math class.

* * *

Lennon placed her head in her hands, her bright red hair drifting against the bottom of her back and ended in a "V". On her head a black, floppy beanie laid perfectly in place and a denim vest which was buttoned all the way to the collar. Underneath was a tank top, high waist shorts with vertical black and white stripes, and black combat boots that ended at her ankles. The sixteen year old was only 5'5" with a slender build and a milky white complexion. Her hazel had a touch of honey in her irises and they looked quiet innocent. Her looks were deceiving. Hidden underneath her sweet, sugary look was a straightforward, sarcastic, and blunt teenage girl.

"Lennon Jones? Would you care to stay with us and answer the question?"

Lennon's eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on the tiny bluenett snoozing peacefully beside her. The redhead heaved an irritated sigh, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"1692," The teacher, who was about to scold her for not paying attention, pursed her lips at Lennon's correct answer and continued her lecture.

Her rebellious Weapon to her left snorted. The teen was a year younger than Lennon and four inches taller. His onyx eyes were closed and his shaggy black hair was a mess, but the Meister knew that his sleeping façade was entirely false. His scarred, toned arms popped out against his dark brown skin as he crossed them, a tell-tale sign that he was faking. The male was dressed very different than the girl. He wore a black and gray hoodie with a black shirt underneath. Through the half-unzipped sweater Lennon could see a red skull and crossbones on the front. He also wore black jeans with a sliver chain that hung down on the left side. The finishing touches to his outfit were the black sneakers with red stripes and black fingerless gloves with little red flames on the back.

"Zyon Jacquel Creed," Lennon hissed his full name and elbowed him sharply in the ribcage. Annoyed when he would rouse from his "slumber" her eyes wandered across the room.

Two teenagers on the spectrum of tan skin seemed to be bickering in another language. _'Most likely Spanish or something,'_ Lennon shrugged at their whispered argument.

A black-haired girl was whizzing paper airplanes across the room. One hit Zyon in the chest and he grinned, his eyes snapping open now that there was something fun to do. The two quickly began to toss paper planes back and forth. A plane poked a red headed boy in the face and he whipped it back as a paper ball with a snarl.

An older girl near the village of Tanland was muttering in French as she doodled in her notebook. The younger girl next to her was cleaning her glasses as Damian Holtzman peeked down at her papers.

A teenager with white hair was focused in on her paper as her pen sprinted across the page. She occasionally looked up, waiting for the teacher to drone on in her monotone. As she wrote Lennon searched to put a name to her.

_'__Hikari Adachi,'_ she though. _'The girl with the chain scythe as her Weapon. They fought after Nanami. Why the hell is she paying attention in _History _class?' _

Lennon contemplated this for a moment before she glanced at her notes. _Ancient Weapons were said to be discovered sometime before B.C., blah blah blah…Weapons came out into the public eye blah blah blah…Weapons were enslaved during the rise of someone with a name that rhymed with Bamber? Gamber? Lamber? History repeats itself blah blah blah blahbie blah BLAH. _

"Whatever," Lennon uttered with an eye roll.

_**BRRIINNG! **_

Lennon jumped to her feet and gathered up her things. "I'm sorry Zyon but you and your fellow pilot will have to put your quest for aviation on hold,"

The right corner of Zyon's lip lifted in a smile as he too stood up. "See you later, Shadow!" He waved. The dark-haired girl smirked back before calling him an inappropriate name out of good nature.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Lennon led the way out of the classroom. It felt good to be free and up on her feet.

* * *

"That was such a good lunch," Maiya sighed, rubbing her filled belly with a small belch. Her Meister walked beside her, kicking a pebble.

"Very good," Victor responded. Nikolai nodded in agreement, patting his own stomach.

Kale shrugged. "I've had better,"

Maiya rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever."

The group walked in silence for a minute before they were joined by a duo.

"Wait up, Sakami!" Mary shouted as her Weapon plowed through the cluster, sending Maiya head over heels. Sakami seemed to take no notice as she giggled madly and continued to chase after a butterfly.

"Hey! Blondie!" Kale yelled. Sakami quit flapping her hands and spun around.

"Oops! Sorry!" The dark blonde apologized, finally taking notice of Maiya's condition. She then shot off after the butterfly, her arms still flapping.

Kale growled and his eyes narrowed into a scowl. Maiya, who had gotten to her feet, gripped his wrist.

"Stop," she muttered, clutching her bleeding nose in the other hand. "It's not worth it."

"Sorry my Weapon is an idiot," Mary mumbled as she past. "You guys better get going or you'll be late for the Group Session."

With that she darted after her partner, leaving Kale still grumbling profanities.

"Don't lose your cool," Victor warned.

"A Maori warrior does not back down from a fight!" Kale hissed. "Where I come from, she challenged Maiya. Therefore, as her ally, I must attack."

Maiya stared at him in wonder. "You're a Maori warrior?"

"Vhat kind of crackpot ez that?" Victor questioned.

"I come from New Zealand from the Maori tribe. I'm the only son of a very notable Maori warrior, and the right hand of the tribe's war master. Well, I used to be, anyways. My training began when I was very young to become as great fighter so I could take my father's position when the time came. After several years I turned into Maori man with the responsibility to fight other tribes and was taught to devour the souls of my enemies because that is a tradition of the Maori people."

Victor, Nikolai, and Maiya listened to his tale, consumed by curiosity.

"But my lifestyle ended soon after my first few battles because Shibusen-"

"Shibusen determined that your lifestyle was inhuman and therefore needed to end. The tribes organized a rebellion against Shibusen but they were overwhelmed by Shinigami's. They were then forced into secrecy!" Maiya interrupted with complete awe.

Kale stared at her in bewilderment. "How do you-?"

Maiya cut him off again. "I've read books about the tribes, that's how! The lifestyle amazes me."

"I was disowned by my people because I wasn't able to consume the soul of my father after he passed away in battle which is a tradition of the Maori. I turned into a freelancer and roamed southern Asia and part of Oceania as a thug-for-hire. When I turned eighteen I was captured by Shibusen, charged with homicide, and spent the next year imprisoned in Death City. I was recently released for good behavior and put into DWMA as an effort to reincorporate myself into society," Kale finished bitterly. "That's the _'hideous'_ crime I was charged with."

Victor and Maiya continued to gaze at Kale. Nikolai interrupted them by tapping on his watch.  
"Ve're going to be late!" Victor exclaimed. "Let's hurry!"

The four then took off in a sprint for the Academy.

* * *

Group Sessions were the most popular, the most practiced, and the most encouraged at Death Weapon Meister Academy because it taught each class how to work with one another efficiently, even more so than the Private Training. During the hour class students brawled, ran obstacle courses, completed tasks and trials they might see in missions, and overall bond and have a good time.

Once the students were gathered in the Practice Dome, a large oval-shaped plated field circled by stands so a crowd could watch under the high glass dome ceiling, Professor Stein faced them with a new cigarette lit between his parted lips.

"Today we are going to work on fighting. We're going to have a few people demonstrate before we break off into smaller groups so you can fight in teams," Stein explained. He took a drag on his cigarette and puffed out a ring of smoke before he continued.

"The point of this exercise today is not to harm one another but to unbalance the Meister and Weapon team you are facing off against. By unbalancing your foe, the death b low can be easily delivered if timed correctly. Of course we will not actually be trying to kill one another but the opposite team in a position where you could go for the kill.

"To become suited with your partner, your soul wavelengths must be compatible, am I correct? We went through this yesterday. If compatible, the wavelengths can be connected. Fighting, dancing, team sports, and other partner-based tasks strengthen the bond and connection between Meister and Weapon. You become one.

"My point is that today your task is to become one. Act as one joined organism, not as two. Weapons, your job is to become a deadly extension of your Meister's body. Meisters, your job is to be fluid and act with this deadly extension. By mastering this, a Weapon and Meister duo can stand a chance in any battle, no matter how slim the margin of victory really is."

Stein skittered around in his chair before he got to his feet. "After our volunteers brawl I will show you an example with Death Scythe Spirit."

"Wow, a Death Scythe!"

"That's what I'm going to turn you into, Tyler!"

"Cool!"

"What an honor!"

Stein nodded and waved the comments away. "Yes, okay, all comments beside. Our victims today will be…"

The professor dug his hand around in his pocket and brought out the class list. He examined it for a moment before he pointed to random names.

"Dawn Forester and Damon Lancer against Adelina Mendoza and Enrique Velasquez,"

"Sweet! Now I can burn off all this energy!" Enrique exclaimed and he jumped up and down.

"Let's cross our fingers," Aida sighed with a smile.

"We're gonna win!" Damon called as the two pairs took their positions on opposite ends of the plated field. The students who were not participating moved to sit in the bleachers.

The field suddenly began to rumble and vibrate, the plates transforming into a desert-yellow landscape. The four teenagers looked to Stein who held a small metal box covered with buttons.

"Whenever you're ready," Stein yelled from the stands.

"Ricky," Adelina glanced at her Weapon. Ricky grinned down at her, jumped into the air, and with a flash. Enrique's Weapon form was a lot more menacing than his Human form would suggest. There in Adelina's hands was a scythe with an onyx black staff, the blade a dark mineral green. There was a silver-blue cross where the blade met the staff. The word "_Guadaña_", which is Spanish for Scythe, was carved into the blade.

Damon, on the other hand, had transformed into a halberd. Dawn twirled it in the air with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but this is where you lose," Dawn said, her attitude cocky. Aida simply cracked her knuckles and waited.

"Fight!" Stein commanded. Dawn grinned and made a beeline straight for Adelina. Enrique began yelling in Spanish, his voice panicked when his partner made no sign of moving out of the way…

Just as Dawn was about to collide with the other teen, Aida spun the scythe before her like a helicopter blade. The halberd clinked off of the impromptu shield and Dawn shifted backwards, clearly unbalanced. Aida quickly approached, blocking once again, and with a flourish of the scythe Dawn's feet were knocked out from under her.

Dawn staggered, managing to keep herself up. "I'm not going down that easily!"

The dark brunette swung the blade of the halberd at Adelina's skull but Aida was faster. The Argentina native ducked, turned, and hopped as Damon came flying at her chest and then her shins. Adelina blocked again, twisting Enrique with the flick of her wrist and slid he hands down the rod and pulled so the two blades were interlocked. Dawn kicked up a cloud of dust as she tried to make her escape, but Aida refused to release her.

Damon was almost wrenched from Dawn's grip but she held on tight and was yanked off her feet and was spun back towards the ground. Enrique let out a cheer.

Once again, Dawn managed to remain on her feet. Using her staff to balance herself she back up, panting as she fought to catch her breath.

"She's good!" Damon said, his reflection worried. "We haven't even made her the slightest bit imbalanced."

"No, _they're _good," Dawn corrected. She watched as Aida quickly waited, the Meister's chest barley moving unlike Dawn's heaving one. "If we aim more attacks at her core, we can beat them!"

Dawn, rejuvenated from her quick pep talk, let out a cry and rushed at Aida head on with her head lowered and the halberd raised.

Adelina noticed Dawn's fatal error and took advantage of her opponent not looking where she was running. The teenager sidestepped so Dawn sprinted past her. Confused, the brunette skidded which gave Aida the advantage she needed.

As if in slow motion Adelina leaped into the air, planted the butt of the staff into the dirt, gripped the rod with clenched fists and swung her body through so she was horizontal. She then bent her elbows and pushed outward, her feet connecting with Dawn's back. With a shove the tiny teen flew.

Just as Dawn landed in a spray of dirt Adelina was over her, the blade of the scythe held against Dawn's throat, her eyes scrunched up with determination and her face fierce. With one jab and thrust, her opponent would no longer have a head.

Of course, that was not Aida's intention at all. Her face softened as Dawn admitted defeat and she helped her peer back to her feet.

"We lost!" Damon hollered.

"You lost to a girl in a dress!" Enrique howled with laughter.

"Good fight, Dawn," Aida shook Dawn's hand. "Sorry it had to end that way."

"Ehhh," Dawn shrugged her face impassive. "Damon and I will just have to train harder."

As soon as they were off the battle field, a tall, red-haired man clapped Aida on the back.

"You've got true potential!" He complimented. "But you've got nothing on my Maka!"

"Class this is Sprit. He is a Death Scythe," Stein said. "He will be fighting with me against Lennon and her partner Zyon."

"What?" Zyon got to his feet with a gasp. "We're fighting you?"

"Yes. The two others showed great signs of working as one, but I want to demonstrate master at work," Stein smirked slightly. "Come on, you two."

Lennon and Zyon took their position and Stein and Sprit took theirs. Zyon transformed into a black sword with a flame design on the blade and Sprit became a Death Scythe.

"You first," Stein beckoned Lennon to rush towards him. Lennon did just that, darting back and forth. Just as she came close to Stein he seemed to disappear.

"Wha-?" Lennon gasped.

"Watch out, it could be a trick," Zyon warned. "Lennon-!"

But Zyon was too late. Stein reappeared behind the redhead and with a sweeping motion of his foot Lennon was on the ground, her legs flying wildly behind her.

"Again!" Lennon jumped to her feet, her face determined.

The process was soon repeated numerous times. Lennon accepted defeat and stomped back to the stands.

"Now I'm going to break you off into groups," Stein announced as Sprit returned to Human form. "Form into groups of four and face off on the battle field."

* * *

The sun had set and students were either eating dinner or gathering back inside their apartments. The purple twilight had faded into ebony black, stars speckling the sky and twinkling in the dark curtain of night.

As the heavens grew darker still, students waved goodbye to their peers and headed off to bed. Most of them were asleep by the time Jason finally settled into bed, his head propped up on his pillow. He glanced over at the female redhead snoozing quietly nearby and he could only wonder how he had ended up with her in the first place and whether it was a curse or a blessing. Sure, she adored him, but what would he give up for her?

There was a sudden scratch on his window. Jason's eyes shot open from the lazy half-stare as he glimpsed at the window. Nothing was there.

It must have been the wind. So what would he give up for her? Jason pondered this for a moment as he sunk back into his thoughts.

_'Nothing, of course,' _

Others sat in the same position as Jason, contemplating life and upcoming fights. No one else had thoughts so severe.

No one else took notice to the scratch on their window, the bright eyes peeping in on them.

No one else seemed to notice the evil brewing on the outskirts of Death City. Two men stood there, eyes wide and alert, waiting for the hunt to commence.

"What did you find?" The men hissed in sync as a third man joined them. All of them were dark in appearance, coated in black from the alleyway. Only their bright yellow eyes stood out in the gloom, their pupils black sinister slits.

The third man held his breath for a moment before his shot the others a toothy grin, his pair of white fangs glinting in the dim light.

"A gold mine."

* * *

**Hope you can supply me with some nice reviews. I'd like some feedback. **

**-Prism Fire-**


	4. Lunacy

**Welcome to chapter four! I'm so happy you've all stayed with this story so long-it makes me proud to be a writer when I read all of your wonderful reviews. I've recently put a second story up called Aurora Borealis, a **_**Chemical Garden Trilology **_**fic. It's a small archive and my story is dying for some feedback. If you could take a peek at it, the story basically explains the whole plotline inside for those that do not have ticking time bombs inside of them (inside CGT joke). It would make my day if I got a review or two on that one. **

**Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to you, loyal readers. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise that the story that is being unfolded before you is going to be one hell of a ride (and I don't mean to toot me own horn, but it's going to be a good one :D)!**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**LUNACY: **

**When the Amiable Go Trigger Happy**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! STEIN!"

The doctor looked up from the animal he was shaving, getting it ready for dissection. "What?"

Mabel jumped up and down, her hands flapping wildly. "I _can't _dissect this poor creature! I _refuse!" _

"Looks like you'll be failing," Zeplin T Forrest chided, his dark red eye slightly deranged as he prodded the heart of his frog with the scalpel. Even though the right was covered by a bandage, he still wore black rimmed glasses. The 6'1" nineteen year old had soft, messily cut black hair and he wore a red lab coat, a black turtleneck short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots. Around his neck was a silver cross necklace and on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

"Don't worry, Professor, Mabel will slice and dice this hellish thing up," Shadow crowed. She then added softly to her partner, "There is no way you are failing this damn class. We don't do anything in here but dissect things and I will make you cut up that frog,"

Mabel then whined, "But-but-but-but…but it's still alive!"

Zeplin reached across the table, and with the flick of his knife he muttered, "Not anymore,"

Mabel groaned and buried her face in her arms.

A few weeks had passed since the first day of school and the students were still adjusting to their classes, but had squeezed themselves into the schedule. Unanimously the favored freshman class was the Group Sessions with Stein. Soon the students would be embarking on their first mission, but that was still a day or two away.

Now a minority of the freshman sat in science with Stein, which proved to be the most exciting out of the core classes because they could actually talk and have fun. The only down side is that they always dissected before lunch, causing a loss of appetite to the squeamish and squirmers.

"Don't worry, Mabel," Ayatsuri Mine, assured cheerfully, hugging the redhead. "The froggy can fly now!"

The 5'7" seventeen year old continued to grin, his purple eyes crinkling as he smiled. The long white-haired albino teen wore a long-sleeved purple and black striped shirt that hung off of one shoulder, black pants, black boots, and black gloves. He turned back to his own frog and continued to build the parts up into what looked like a green Eifel Tower, the decapitated head secured to the top with its own tongue.

"That is so cruel and twisted and sick," Mabel refused to look at the lifeless green body on her platter.

"You mean that it is so cool, misted, and wick?" Shadow tried helpfully, hoping Stein didn't overhear her squeamish friend. "Dammit, Mabel, don't be such a prude!"

"I'm not a squirmer; I just can stand killing helpless animals!" Mabel objected, beginning to bang her head against the table. "How would you like it if Stein dissected you?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that he would if he got the chance," Shadow glanced at their lab-coated professor out of the corner of her eye, shuddering slightly. "He's already jumped on the S.S. Banana Boat,"

Shadow then spotted Sakami giggling away with Ayatsuri, their hands flying as they combined their frog pieces and were creating a flower or some type of fruit. "Seems like they've joined him on the Crazy Train also…"

Saya, who had borrowed Zeplin's scalpel, gagged at the assortment of flying frog chunks and hurried back to Tatum, muttering about asylums.

There was a loud ring and the class had ended. Stein waved them off, his eyes still focused on the large bird before him.

"We should go get some fruit!" Ayatsuri clapped his hands, skipping in a circle. "Let's get some fruit for lunch!"

Zeplin grabbed his Weapon's arm, dragging him down the hallway, Mabel and Shadow following closely.

"By God, Ayatsuri, it's always fruit you want," Zeplin said, promptly facepalming.

Mabel, who was still covering her face, moaned, "As long as it's not green, I'll eat whatever you want,"

* * *

"Remind me why we're waiting here again?" Mary Debster huffed.

"Our roommates are going to be here any second," Tyler reminded her for the thousandth time. "You agreed that we could meet them after lunch,"

Mary rolled her eyes, grumbling profanities under her breath.

"Cheer up, Mary!" Sakami exclaimed, rocking back and forth on her heels. "We get to make new friends! Yay new people! Give me a P-E-E-P-O-L-L!"

Tatum's head fell forward in embarrassment. "Saya, do we really need to be here right now?"

"She's not exactly the sharpest tool in the tool shed, but her heart is in the right place," Saya mumbled back, not wanting to make eye contact with the girl who had just spelled "pee poll".

There was a loud roar of an accelerating engine and Hikari looped her arm out of Tyler's so she could shield her eyes from the sun. "Here they come!"

A loud, black, and fierce motorcycle plowed down the road, the two passengers masked my leather jackets and ebony helmets. Sakami cheered loudly, attempting to spell motorcycle. The vehicle swung around so the side of the slim, bellowing beast faced the gathered group. The driver turned off the motorcycle and got off, the passenger unwrapping his arms from the driver's waist.

The driver ambled over to the group, sliding up the tinted shield of his helmet, revealing his face. His green eyes shone with delight. "'Lo, everyone! You two must be our new roommates?"

He gestured to Hikari and Tyler. They nodded.

"You and your buddy have a sweet ride. Don't you think it's a little weird for two dudes to be sharing a ride like that, though?"

The passenger, who was now standing beside the green-eyed teen unzipped his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. He removed his helmet, golden hair cascading down his back.

"I'm Rie," the curvy-now-not-so-boyish-female grinned. "This is Zane, my Meister,"

"I'm Hikari and this is my partner, Tyler," Hikari made up for Tyler's loss of words by elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"Saya and this is my Weapon Tatum," Saya introduced.

"K-O-O-L! I'm Sakami and this is my partner Mary! I'm her Weapon,"

"Which I have honestly no idea how that happened," Mary uttered, suddenly very intrigued with the color of her shoes.

"Nice to meet all of you," Zane dipped his head in acknowledgment. "You're all freshman, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Hikari nodded. "We just got back from lunch and we're heading back to the Academy now. Do you want to come?"

"We've still got a day off," Rie smiled. "We finished our mission early. But have fun with Stein!"

"Trust me, we will," Saya's eyes went wide, anticipating fearfully what their professor would pull next.

The cluster broke apart, Zane and Rie heading to their apartment and the freshman back to the Academy.

"See, Mary! See see see? That wasn't so bad! They were very berry nice!" Sakami twittered, leading the way as she frolicked all the way back to the training arena.

Mary groaned. Hikari laughed.

Once the six teens were back at the school and entered the Dome, they knew they were early but not enough to be the first ones there. Mary, complaining how they were going to be labeled as over achievers, didn't notice the other six teens that stood on the field, their heads raised and eyes pinpointed on the freshman.

"See see see, Mary? We're not so totally alone! We're not so totally over achievers!" Sakami reassured her Meister.

The freshman walked down to the plated ground, expecting a greeting. Instead, they received glares.

At the head of the group stood a girl with pale blonde hair. Her green eyes glittered nefariously. In her hands was a scythe. Besides her was a boy with spiky blue hair, in his own hands a chain scythe. The last boy had dark hair was looked very symmetrical, two pistols at the ready.

The blonde grinned wickedly. "Weaklings…your souls are mine!"

* * *

**A bit shorter than usual, but it looks like I've left you with another cliffhanger. Till next time! **

-Prism Fire-


	5. Anticipation

**Another update? :O **

* * *

**ANTICIPATION: **

**That Childhood Feeling of ****Excitement **

* * *

The teens looked death between the eyes.

The blue haired teen let out a battle cry, swinging his Weapon around his head. He launched his scythes, holding on by the chain so each raced for his opponent's throat.

Tyler sprung, and in a flash he too was a chain scythe. Hikari crossed her arms, blocking the attack with the two scythes. With the twist of her wrists the chains hooked together, and she pulled her opponent to the ground with a mighty heave. The teen sprung back up, spinning and pulling his weapon back before letting them fling towards Hikari again. Hikari jumped back and kicked up a cloud of dust. The teen fell into a coughing fit, wiping the grime from his eyes.

"YAH!" Hikari's foot collided with his face in a round house kick and she spun around, kicking him once again in the face. The teen groaned, his nose spewing blood.

The scythe barer leaped into action, raising her partner. Sakami, suddenly very serious, transformed into a Tenei blade, and Mary blocked the Meister's attack with the double sided s-shaped scythe. Mary grunted as she gritted her teeth and leaned back. She then thrusted forward, knocking her rival off balance. In one quick motion, she swept her feet from under her. The pale blonde started to tumble, but she planted her scythe in the ground and kicked Mary squarely in the chest. Mary wheezed for breath, blocking another attack before their blades met again.

"Wimp," A boy with white shaggy hair appeared the in scythe's reflection, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Butt face!" Sakami shouted, her eyes two blazing flames as she dug her bladed self into the other.

Mary pulled away, twisting the pole till she held a scythe in each hand. Sakami's reflection smirked

"Show off!" The scythe hollered.

"Pea brain!" Sakami responded loudly.

The teen with the pistols started firing. Tatum changed into her Weapon Form and Saya was deflecting the bullets with the chakram. Saya ducked and rolled, flinging the sharp metal frisbee at her opponent. The black haired teen came to an abrupt halt taking a glance at Saya as the chakram flew back into her hand.

"Your ribbon is untied," he said.

Saya lowered her eyebrows in confusion, glimpsing down at her shoes. She kept her Weapon raised as she replied, "What?"

"Your shoe. It. Is. Untied." He growled.

"Um...your point?"

"I cannot fight you unless you are somewhat symmetrical!" The teen ranted. "I mean, give me an attempt instead of being a lopsided swine!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Only half of your head has white streaks," Saya sweat-dropped.

The male looked up at his bangs and gasped. "You're right! I'm asymmetrical garbage!" He fell face first into the dirt and began pounding his fists and kicking his legs. "Swine! Lopsided swine!"

"No you're not, Kid!" The reflection of one of his Weapons appeared in the gun. The reflection in the other was much younger and acting as if the temper tantrum of her Meister was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Um..." Tatum's reflection appeared in Saya's Weapon. "What's going on?"

"The kid who's trying to kill us is having a meltdown," Saya explained with a slight wince.

"Garbage! I'm such garbage!" The teen wailed.

The blonde teen and Mary, who were caught up in an intense battle, stopped and watched the black haired teen bawl in the dust.

"Ignore him, he does this all the time," the blonde rolled her eyes, letting the butt of her scythe rest in the sand.

"_Really_?" Mary's eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hair.

"What is he doing?" Tyler's reflection asked. Hikari had turned to watch the sobbing teen with a confused expression.

"Flipping out because he's not symmetrical," the evil blonde sighed.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN WHO HAS EVER LIVED AND I AM GOING TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" The blue hair teen cried, falling out of nowhere towards Hikari, his scythe's raised. Hikari took a step to the side, letting the greatest assassin who had ever lived face plant into the sand before clouting him over the head with her foot.

"Idiot," Hikari glanced down to see a large lump forming on the 'assassin's' head.

"Black*Star! Are you alright?" The chain scythe was once again a girl and she bent down, cradling her Meister against her chest. "Black*Star?!"

"Kid, really! You're not garbage! You're the most symmetric person I know! Only you corrected your father about the time school started. And only you can hang pictures perfectly symmetrical! And only you can dress exactly symmetrical, Kid! Don't fret the stuff you can't control. Just because half of your head has white stripes, doesn't make you asymmetrical garbage."

The teen sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course! Would I lie to you?" The two pistols became girls again. The oldest girl patted his back with a smile. The little girl only continued to squeal giggles.

"No. You wouldn't, would you? I love you guys!" The teen got up and pulled his weapons into a strangling hug. "Even if you two aren't symmetrical to each other, I love you so!"

Everyone but Kid, the assassin, and the assassin's weapon sweat-dropped.

Saya cleared her throat. "So...um…what happened to us dying?"

"Oh! Right!" The blonde Meister twirled around to face Saya, Tatum, Mary, Sakami, Hikari, and Tyler. "It was a test! And you passed!"

"A test?" Tatum's jaw dropped. "I thought you were going to kill us!"

"Nah. Maybe if you _were_ weaklings, but you guys fought almost like us veterans." The scythe became the white haired male once again, and he gave them a simper. "Even though we took an easy on you. We could have easily whooped your asses into next Tuesday but we didn't."

"Veterans?" Hikari's puzzled gaze fell on Black*Star.

"Stein wanted us to attack the first group that came in," The white-haired boy put his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "He wanted some group to prove themselves."

"I'm Maka by the way," the girl shook each of their hands. "This is my Weapon Soul."

Soul gave them a grin.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is my Meister Black*Star," The long haired teen gave them a shy smile. Black*Star was still knocked out cold.

"And this is-" Maka began but the black haired teen has already stood up and brushed himself off. "I am Death the Kid and this is Liz and Patty."

"Nice to meet you!" Sakami grinned, happy now that the veterans weren't a threat to her very existence. "I'm Sakami and this is my Meister Mary! HAI P-E-E-P-O-L-L!"

Mary was silent, her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm Saya and this is Tatum," Saya introduced.

"Name's Tyler, and this is my Meister Hikari,"

"Hiya," Hikari smiled.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So um…nice weather," Maka tried. Sakami burst out laughing, tears pouring down her face.

"She is insane," Mary uttered with wide eyes. "I've been matched with the Queen of Crazy Town."

Death the Kid cleared his throat. "At the moment, you're all wanted inside. There has been a posting on the board, and the other students are being directed there as we speak."

"So let's go!" Patty clapped her hands, giggling at the laughing Sakami. Mary grabbed her Weapon by the ear and followed the others inside the school.

* * *

_~Freshman Class~_

_It is Death Weapon Meister Academy Rules that your first mission will consist of teams of four- two Meisters and their Weapons due to safety concerns. Your teammates will also be people you have not bonded with or simply do not know they even existed. These teammates will not be your roommates but will be scrambled in such an order to enable new friendships and partnerships! _

_The missions will be basic and made for beginners. You and your parents will set out to achieve the Kishin egg. Simple enough? _

_Challenges will be placed in the way of you achieving the soul, whether our doing or not. Therefore you must work together, increasing your bond with your Meister or Weapon. _

_The teams are listed below. Each team list is followed by a location. _

_Good Luck! _

_~Lord Death-_

* * *

_~Mission Teams~_

_Lennon Jones & Zyon Creed, Adelina Mendoza & Enrique Velasquez_

_Kokone Ari & Rosabella Shea, Dawn Forester & Damon Lancer _

_Jason Hills & Lily Hideakou, Nanami Kurusugawa & Damian Holtzman _

_Kale Awara & Maiya Ohotnik, Saya Deut & Tatum Fleyme _

_Mary Debster & Sakami Oto-name, Sakaki Murasame & Aphrodite Demetrius _

_Hikari Adachi & Tyler Eon, Mabel Lin Rose & Shadow Pierce _

_Zeplin Forrest & Ayatsuri Mine, Victor Besrodny & Nikolai Besrodny_

* * *

There was greetings and introductions all around as the freshman class mingled by the main bill board. The air sparked with excitement at the prospect of their first mission and of their training finally being put to good use. None of the locations were much farther than ten or so miles away from Death City but none of the students seemed to really care. The buzzed with anticipation as they chattered, rocking on the balls of their feet and shuddering with joy. They weren't really members of the Academy until they had a soul under their belt.

Even in the dead of night when the students settled down, the excitement lingered on as they rested, their things prepared and their bellies full. The next few days would be great ones and they couldn't wait.

With snoozes and snores on the rise, not one of them had any idea how things would turn out. They could only wish or boast that everything would be in their favor. And through this sleepy bigheadedness not one noticed the strange yellow eyed men gathering once on the outskirts of town, their twisted plot thickening as the night broke into deeper night and eventually into dawn…

* * *

**Another painfully short chapter. But I promise you the next few will be long and action packed-you just wait. **

**Otherwise, I hope you can spare a good review. Till next time~**

-Prism Fire-


End file.
